Vamped Up
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: There are two Vampire's in Hogwarts!  one of them is 'submissive' which is not what you think. What are the odds that both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were turned into vampires when they were younger, what are the odds that they are mates!  Slash! :
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I'M SO EXCITED! I GOT A BETA READER! YEAH!_

_Okay, so here is the new first chapter edited by my dear beta reader:_

_kitsunekiri_

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS PLEASE! :)

* * *

><p>It was dinner time, and the entire school was eating a grand feast, in dedication to some magical holiday. Harry Potter had completely zoned during Herminie's explanation. They had all just sat down for dinner, when Harry felt a strange stirring in his belly. He felt the strangest urge to snarl at everyone around him. It seemed that everyone around him was offending his overly sensitive senses. He had yet to figure out why they were so sensitive.<p>

The second servings of mash potatoes had just arrived, and the tables were chatting quietly amongst themselves, when suddenly, Draco Malfoy stood. He wore an odd expression as he slowly began to walk towards the exit. His Cronies obviously did not know what had gotten into Draco, Dumbledore had specifically asked that every student come to this feast and stay for the entirety of it. It appeared Pansy and Blaise, worried that their friend would get into trouble, were trying to force Draco back into his seat. They had just managed to force him a step back when Blaise noticed the slight glow in Draco's eyes and Pansy noticed that his canines had lengthened.

Blaise and Pansy dropped their hands and Draco slowly made his way to the large doors, which had been closed with powerful charms. Draco grabbed a handle and with a tug, completely ripped the door away. The rest of the great hall seemed to be in utter shock, but Harry was moving, quickly taking action to stop Draco as he sensed that he was in danger. Harry quickly rushed through the wreckage until he was outside. Draco was standing just about an arm's length from him. Harry noticed Draco's tense stance, the slight growl under his breath and then followed his gaze. Just on the edge of the forbidden forest stood a figure, wrapped in a dark cloak.

The cloaked man stepped forward, into the moonlight. Draco snarled but Harry felt like he was having a strange sense of déjà vu. Those features, that dark hair and those dark eyes yes Harry had met this man before, once, when he was very young. The man smiled, showing off sharp fangs, and Harry felt himself turn, so he could see Draco who was also sprouting fangs, which were different than the man's. The man's top two canines were the only teeth lengthened, Draco's top and bottom canines were longer. Another quick glance showed the other man's eyes were glowing red, while Draco's eyes were glowing silver. Draco made a slight growling noise and the man, who had been on the other side of the grounds, was suddenly right next to Draco, his hand wrapped around Draco's throat.

The man smiled and said, "Stand down, this may be your home, but I am his maker, and you are not strong enough to take me out, I'm over a century you senior."

Draco smiled, showing off both sets of canines and said, "Didn't your maker teach you, never mess with a Malfoy."

A faint trace of emotions began to flicker over the pale man's face, but before he fully registered Draco's words, Draco had made his move, and suddenly Draco had the man pinned to a dented piece of castle wall. Draco snarled, "I should rip your throat out!"

Draco brushed his fangs against the stranger neck before pulling away and saying, "Leave now before I do just that."

The man left in a blur and there was a few short seconds of silence, when Harry found himself moving closer to Draco. His nostrils flared at a strange scent in the air and he wasn't sure but it seemed to be coming from Draco. Suddenly Harry was pressing himself flush against Draco, his nose buried into the crook of his neck as Harry took a deep intoxicating breath. After a few minutes of breathing in Draco scent, Harry seamed to actually take a better look at his rival, who had been quiet the whole time.

Draco's fangs were gone, and his eyes looked slightly hazy with panic, Harry realized as he took another deep breath of Draco's scent, which seemed to make Draco

shudder. This excited harry at first until he realized Draco was shuddering in fear and not pleasure. That shocked him out of his daze as he thought, 'since when have I wanted to give Draco pleasure? When did he become Draco?'

Harry was just about to draw in more of Draco's intoxicating scent when Dumbledore appeared interrupting his thoughts.

"Harry, I need you to take a step back from Draco, he is quite terrified." The headmaster said with a grave tone.

Harry finally registered that the early signs he had noticed were of distress. Slowly Harry took a step away from Draco, and Draco visibly relaxed a little before glancing at Dumbledore with mistrust.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I guess I will have to explain a few things. Harry here, when he was a young child living with the Dursleys, wandered off far enough that he was no longer protected by the wards. The man you two just interacted with, well he bit Harry, then fed him his blood. The blood hasn't fully awoken and Severus was able to delay its onset until Harry is at least in his mid to late twenties. Harry would have never have felt any of the symptoms of the blood, if he had never had to interact with an active vampire."

Draco frowned and asked, "Okay, that was the vampire that made Potter go wonky, why did I… did I really…?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'm afraid that at some point, a vampire, different from the one you just interacted with, bit you and fed you its blood. I'm guessing you were a very young child and that was why Professor Snape knew how to delay the blood effect with a potion when Harry was inflicted. The presence of another vampire, an active vampire, awoke the dormant blood inside you. This other, active vampire, had foreign blood, you did not recognize him, and he was on your territory, so even though you are a submissive vampire, you fought him off. When your blood awakened, you became an active vampire who did not share the same source blood as Harry, which triggered his full awakening. Fortunately it seems the two of you are mates, so neither of you will have to be removed from the school."

There was a second of silence before Draco said, "I can't be a Vampire."

Dumbledore sighed, he had expected this, Draco wouldn't accept this if Dumbledore was the only one telling him this. He was just considering fetching Severus when the man himself called out, "Draco, I'm sorry, but you are one."

Draco turned to his godfather with watery eyes and said, "But…"

Severus gently wiped away a single tear that had escaped and said, "You were dying. Barely eight years old, and your body was shutting down. You parents had practically every healer in England and France come to you. No one could even discover why your organs where slowly failing, but they all said the same thing, you wouldn't last more than a few months. Your parents gave up on you, they were already preparing for the funeral, they couldn't decide on what kind of wood they wanted to use for the coffin. While they were picking out the decorations and deciding who would sit by whom at you deaths dinner, I was by your side. Trying to come up with something, anything that might save you, I was close to giving up on you as well,

I didn't even know why you were dying, when a man showed up. He looked so much like you father that I thought perhaps your father had forgotten to mention that he had a brother, until the man spoke. He spoke in the old language. I had studied it, so I was able to get the gist of what he was saying. He could give you some of his blood, and it would change you, but you would still be here, or we could just let you die. He said it was my decision.

Draco, you have always been like a son to me, better than my own blood. I couldn't lose you, even knowing your parents would never accept that sort of creature, knowing that you might hate me for the rest of time, I was okay with that because I couldn't lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This is the second, edited chapter by the lovely kitsunekiri who has my blessing and thanks for editing this for me, let me know what you all think of the edits_

* * *

><p>Draco stared into Severus's eyes, it had been quite some time since he had seen any type of emotion in his Godfather's eyes, but now, he could see so many emotions, and he could see the truth. Draco wanted to cry, because all these years, and everything he thought had been wrong.<p>

He wanted to cry for all that he had lost, that he never realized it hadn't been there, but Severus was hurting worse than he was. Severus knew him better than anyone ells. He had been there for him, with a healing potion and a place to stay when his father got too angry to be around. When his mother became drunk and screamed at Draco till he felt like the most horrible excuse for a son, Severus would push away her words with small praises that meant the world to him.

When Draco broke, Severus was there to help put the pieces back together. Now Severus was practically breaking, right in front of Draco's eyes, Severus thought that he was going to be cast aside by Draco.

Inside, Draco still felt like crying, but like the Malfoy he had been raised to be, he easily pushed all of his emotions behind a wall of indifference.

He smirked and asked, "Does this mean I can hypnotize the other students and make them do my bidding?"

Severus smiled at that, before a glance from Dumbledore forced him to scowl and say, "No you are not to use your abilities on other students."

Harry, who was standing just a few steps away from Draco, was having some serious issues. He had never liked Snape, hell he hated the greasy git most of the time, but he had never wanted to actually rip the man's throat out. What really scared him was that this instinct only appeared inside his mind when Snape touched Draco's cheek, if Draco hadn't been such a mess, and obviously needed Snape for comfort, than Harry might have actually acted on this instinct. He felt his chest clench when that tear fell. He wanted to hold onto Draco and never let go, and that wonderful scent that Draco was emitting, well it wasn't helping Harry's control.

Harry could feel his fangs, fully extend. Dumbledore stepped forward and asked, "Severus, what can you tell me about the vampire who changed Draco?"

Severus looked up at the concern he heard in Dumbledore's voice, when he did he noticed Harry, his eyes were almost completely red, and his fang were fully extended. Harry was sniffing the air, his entire being seemed to be focused on Draco.

Severus sighed and said, "Not much, he was old. He did say that Draco would likely be a submissive, with the potion he won't full awaken till he comes of age."

Draco tensed and said, "I am not submissive!"

Severus sighed, "It doesn't mean what you think it means."

Draco's voice cracked as he asked, "Than what does it mean?"

Snape sighed and said, "Most vampires struggle with the transition, it is very difficult and often time the transition from food to blood is the hardest part, some vampires can never make that transition with only human blood."

Draco glared at Severus, who was obviously skirting around the issue. Severus sighed and added, "Certain vampires were bred to create a new type of vampire, one whose blood could better sustain others of their kind. They called these vampires Submissive, and their blood is something highly prized. These particular breeds of vampires, for obvious reasons, are very territorial, and they will not allow any vampires near them. It's a survival mechanism."

Draco frowned and asked, "Well than why aren't I attacking Potter?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I believe Harry is your mate."

* * *

><p>Draco stared at Dumbledore with a blank expression for several seconds before saying snidely, "Forgive me if I don't take <em>your<em> word for it."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "No offense taken."

Draco opened his mouth to insult the old coot, when Severus said, "I'm sorry Draco, but I can find no other reason for why you haven't killed Potter. Since you were turned I've read everything I could find on Vampires, your maker even sent me several texts coveted by vampires and their ilk, but everything says the same thing.

As a submissive you will attack any Vampire that gets near you that isn't your maker or your mate. Several of the books say that if a vampire that isn't your mate is within a hundred miles, than your fangs will extend, even if it's your maker."

Draco frowned, "I don't even like Potter."

Dumbledore smiled and asked, "Yes, but do you feel the urge to tear his throat out?"

Draco glanced at Harry, and shuddered, Harry's fang were very sharp looking. He definitely didn't feel any violent urges toward him.

Dumbledore took Draco's answer as confirmation and said, "Well, I'm afraid from here it's all up to you Draco."

Draco frowned and asked, "What's up to me?"

Dumbledore had the twinkle in his eyes as Severus answered, "Now that you've begun to awaken, you can no longer stay in your dorm room with the other boys of your year. I know you would never intentionally hurt your dorm mates, but with your awakening you will begin to crave blood, sometimes it is only on a subconscious level."

Draco nodded, that was understandable. He couldn't risk his friends like that.

Severus continued, "Potter is in a similar position, although slightly different."

Draco frowned and asked, "How so?"

Severus glanced over at Dumbledore who nodded, giving him the okay to explain, Severus answered, "Potter will begin craving blood, however much more than you will. As a regular vampire just coming into his ability he would be a slight liability, but since he had already caught your scent, the risk of him biting any other student is practically non-existent as long as he drinks a few drops of blood a day. Just to be safe we will remove Potter from his dorm, but where we move you and him, is up to you."

* * *

><p>Draco stared at Severus, than glanced to Dumbledore, who had that twinkle and a slight smile on his lips. Finally Draco asked, just to be sure he had heard right, "You're saying that I get to decide where in the castle Potter gets to stay?"<p>

Severus nodded and Dumbledore said, "Since you are a submissive, Harry will be craving you, your presence, your blood, and your approval. I personally would recommend you choose a room relatively close together, only because Harry will be quite zealous and excited if he has been away from you for a time, but again the choice is yours."

Both Severus and Dumbledore were looking at him expectantly.

Draco glanced at Potter, and asked, "Is he going to be like that all the time around me, because it's really creepy."

Dumbledore smiled and Severus slumped slightly as Dumbledore answered, "If you were to give Harry a few drops of blood, it would placate his inner vampire."

Draco looked at Severus and asked, "If I give him some blood will his eyes stop glowing like that?"

Severus sighed, "Yes, but once you give him your blood it will only increase his cravings for you, in another sense."

Draco said, "So like most teenage boys, once he's done eating he'll realize he's horny."

Severus winced and Dumbledore let out a small laugh, before saying, "Perhaps I could show you the rooms I would suggest for you and Harry, and you can decide everything else from there."

Severus sighed, "I'll take care of the other students, you might want to do something about him."

Severus gestured towards Harry before walking back inside. Draco glanced at Harry, who smiled slightly when he realized Draco was looking at him. Draco glanced to Dumbledore who gave him a small smile and said, "I'll be waiting on the second floor stairwell, whenever you are ready."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU A<strong>** COOKIE**!

Please Review, I love Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Once Dumbledore had gone inside, Draco turned back to Harry and took a small step towards him and asked, "Potter? Are you alright?"

Harry smiled and said, "You smell really good."

Draco tensed and without looking away from Harry's fangs asked, "Are you going to bite me?

Harry's glowing eyes looked up from the pulse he had spotted in Draco's neck and asked, "Do you want me to?"

Draco shivered a bit, and replied, "It looks like it would hurt."

Harry shook his head and said, "I won't hurt you."

Draco felt a bit less like he was about to get his throat torn out at that statement. He nibbled on his bottom lip, before finally asking the question that he had been thinking about. "Do you want my blood?"

Harry nodded as he stepped into Draco, pressing himself flush against Draco as he nuzzled his neck and said, "Very much so."

Draco gasped at the shock of pleasure he felt from the contact, and shuddered from pleasure instead of fear, travel over his entire body as Harry gently ran the tips of his fangs over Draco's neck. Draco could feel his heart rate and breathing speed up.

Harry let out a breath on Draco's neck and asked, "Can I?"

Draco opened his mouth, and was ready to tell Potter no, When Harry asked in a low needy voice, "Please."

Draco bit his bottom lip before saying, "If it hurts you have to stop and you can't completely drain me."

Harry smiled and said, "So you're saying I can bite you?"

Draco growled out, "I'm not submissive."

Harry laughed, and Draco was about to pull away in anger when Harry wrapped his arms tightly around him and licked at the pulsing vein on his neck. Draco felt like Harry had lit a fire under his skin, his whole body was shaking and shuddering, and it was really confusing him. He was just getting his body back under his control, when Harry's fangs slowly began to pierce his neck. Draco gasped, it didn't hurt, but it felt… strange. Harry paused in his actions and slowed his attentions on Draco's neck.

Draco was sure he was going to pull back and he shouted, "Just do it already!"

Harry growled, suddenly his fangs had cut deep into Draco's neck. Draco was surprised it didn't hurt. It did feel as though all of his energy was flowing into Harry, who was clutching at him tightly as he sucked at his neck. Harry must have removed his fangs because Draco could feel him running his tongue over the tiny cuts. Draco had at some point closed his eyes, and he was really glad for Harry's arms, because he felt rather lightheaded as Harry lapped at his neck.

Harry had never tasted something so amazing. He had thought Draco had smelt amazing, but his blood was positively mouthwatering. It was sweet, tangy, and utterly marvelous. He could drink his blood every day and never get tired of it. He had only just punctured Draco's skin with his fangs before they had shrunk back to normal and he began to lap at the wounds. He had been lapping at the wounds for who knew how long when he felt them began to close under his tongue. At first he was sad, because he wanted to continue to taste that wonderful essence, than he noticed how stiff Draco was in his arms.

'_Did I drink too much?'_

Harry gently pulled away from Draco, shaking him ever so slightly. He did look a bit pale and then harry panicked. _'Oh god, what if I killed him!' _

Then Draco's mercury silver eyes opened and suddenly Harry could hear Draco saying, _'Huh, that wasn't so bad, all those books made it sound horrible, especially the ones in the Underground library. Didn't even really hurt, I wonder how that's even possible. Probably should look into secretions, that's what the Veela's do.' _

Harry was a bit confused when he could hear Draco talking over himself, "Harry, Dumbledore's waiting for us."

Harry's eyes went wide and he asked, "Draco, what where you just thinking about?"

Harry watched Draco closely and he responded to his question. Draco's brow furrowed and then Harry could hear Draco talking but Harry could see his lips were not moving.

_'Why is he asking me what I'm thinking, he normally doesn't ask what I'm thinking, must be some Gryffindor logic in there, kind of like never kiss a girl than let her walk home alone. Might be guilt, I hope he doesn't get some misconception that I'm a human being with feelings, that would ruin my image. Why would he ask what I was thinking, what was I thinking about._

_Oh yeah, the underground library, can't really talk about that, oh goddess that would be horrible. What ells was I thinking, something I could tell Potter, well I'd rather not go into how it was actually not horrible or painful, it was actually pleasant almost, if he knew that he would con me into giving him blood all the time, giving me those bloody puppy dog eyes, and then I'd be lightheaded all the time. _

_I should probably drink a blood replenish potion, or will that even work now that I'm a freak. Alright, what can I tell Potter about what I was thinking that won't cause trouble, this isn't a good conversation, easy to get cornered in this kind of conversation.'_

Harry stepped back, a little surprised at the speed at which Draco thought, and once again he was surprised when Draco spoke over his own voice, "I wasn't really thinking about anything important, look Potter, Dumbledore's waiting."

Draco turned and took a step towards the entrance when Harry said, "Where exactly is this Underground Library?"

Draco froze, and slowly turned to look at him, his expression was unreadable but his mind was racing with thoughts, all of which were panicked.  
><em>'Oh, no, how did he figure that out? He can't be using Legilimacy, Severus said he couldn't do that proper and I'm better at Occlemancy, not even that old Bastard could get into my head. So how did he figure that out, did he go through my mail, but I haven't had any mail mentioning the Underground library since father was sent to Azkaban…then How?<em>'

These thoughts were temporarily drowned out when Draco asked, "What are you going on about Potter?"

Harry frowned a bit as he asked, "why do you know Occlemancy?"

Draco's eyes went wide as he took a panicked step away from Harry, his mind practically screamed, _'Oh Goddess, he's reading my mind! How is he reading my mind? Don't think anything that can incriminate you! Wait that's not going to work, thinking about not thinking! Think back to your lessons, what do you do when in a situation like this, it's worse than Veritaserum, what did he say to do when under Veritaserum, oh yeah…'_

And then Harry suddenly couldn't understand what Draco was thinking it was like he was talking in a foreign language. Harry smiled as he realized that was exactly what Draco was doing, he was thinking in a different language.

As Harry smiled Draco shouted, "Damn it Potter! Stay out of my head!"

Harry frowned, Draco sounded really pissed, and now that he thought about what he was doing and not what Draco was thinking he realized how wrong what he was doing was.

He grimaced and said, "Sorry, I have no idea how I even did that, I've never been able to read someone thoughts like that before."

Draco blinked, and Harry could hear him thinking in that foreign language, if he had to guess he would say it was French, some of the words Draco was thinking sounded like that time he overheard those French girls at the world cup.

Finally Draco asked in a voice laced with suspicion, "You're not doing it on purpose?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm not even sure what _it_is?"

Draco sighed and said, "It's probably because you drank my blood."

Draco wasn't meeting Harry's eyes and for a second his thoughts returned to English as he thought, _'I read about that in one of the book in Severus's library, some Vampires could read there donor's thoughts, but it was right under a paragraph that said they could sprout wings, so I dismissed it as far-fetched.'_

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, not so far-fetched."

Draco grimaced and as he headed into the castle he said, "Damn it, this sucks."

Harry frowned and asked, "why where we outside?"

Draco glanced over at Harry as he started up the stairs and said, "Please tell me you didn't miss that whole conversation I had with Dumbledore."

Harry gave Draco a nervous grin and said, "I kind of remember pieces of what happened, it's just a bit hazy."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Draco groaned and Harry smiled when his thinking turned back to English for a bit_, 'Damn, I do not want to even remember what happened now I got to recount for Potter, should have known, worst moment of my life, of course fate would dictate I have to relive it. Wait, this could be good, I could just skim over the really sucky parts. Like that whole submissive bullshit, and the part about the whole Mate thing, there's no way those can be true anyway. There is just no way that Potter is my mate. That would be like…"_

Draco's thoughts suddenly cut off when Harry squeaked out, "Mate!"

Draco was quite relieved that they were now on the second floor stairwell,_'I've never been so glad to see that barmy old coot. I wonder if he…'_

Draco's eyes went slightly narrowed and he asked, "Did you know this would happen?"

Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes as he asked innocently, which just seemed to prove the fact that he wasn't, "To what are you referring?"

Draco's eyes narrowed further and he asked, "Did you know that Potter would be able to read my mind once I gave him my blood?"

Dumbledore smiled wide and said, "Is this true Harry? Can you read Draco's mind?"

Harry slowly nodded his head and Dumbledore practically bounced with excitement as he said, "This is marvelous."

Draco felt his control snap and he screeched, "Marvelous? One of your students is mind raping another student and it's fucking marvelous?"

At that moment Severus Snape entered the hallway and said, "Draco, watch your language! Now what are you talking about?"

Draco took a breath and said, "I gave Potter some of my blood and now he can read my mind!"

Severus eyes went wide in shock for a second before he turned to Dumbledore with narrowed eyes and said, "You knew this was going to happen?"

Dumbledore deflated a bit at the angry edge to Snape's voice and said, "I suspected."

Severus looked quite lived for a secant, especially when Draco said, "I already turned down the dark mark! You said you would leave me alone as long as my allegiances were clear!"

Harry and Severus said at the same time, "What?"

Although Harry's was more of a confused "What?" and Severus's was more of an offended, "What?"

Harry looked at Draco and suddenly it was like he was shouting, _'Damn It! I went against my father, told him I wouldn't take the dark lords mark, just so I could come to this stupid school and not have to worry about Dumbledore slipping me Veritaserum again. I'll never be allowed back into my home again, and it was all a waste. He probably set this whole Vampire thing up just like he set up Lupin with the werewolf, he probably knew I had been infected and infected Harry. The time line fits, and considering how vampires take mates that are close to age and power he could have easily have deduced that should both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy be Vampires…'_

Harry interrupted Draco's panicked thoughts and asked, "Do you really think that? Do you really think he would risk making me a vampire just because there was a possibilities we would become mates?"

Severus went a little wide eyed and the twinkle looked like it might have been snuffed out of Dumbledore's eyes, especially when Draco said, "Wouldn't be the first time he hired a 'Dark Creature' to do his dirty work."

Severus frowned and asked, "Draco, what are you talking about?"

Draco laughed and said, "Oh, You didn't know Severus? Dumbledore was in league with the werewolf who attacked Lupin!"

Dumbledore frowned and said, "Those are very serious accusation you are making Draco."

Draco smiled and said, "Quite, which is why I wouldn't make them if I didn't have solid proof. You see that werewolf, the one you paid to attack Lupin, and then disappear. Yeah, next time you pay someone and give them direct orders like that, you might want to include a clause that entails what disappearing entails, because otherwise, you get Dark Creatures easily affected by Veritaserum. Could you imagine my surprise when that bastard revealed that little secret, at first I didn't really believe, thought somehow the wolf had managed to evade the effects of Veritaserum. That is until I started checking around records and such, and discovered that Lupin wasn't the first or even the last werewolf who graduated from Hogwarts. In fact what are the odds that every eight years or so a werewolf would show up. I might not have even noticed these little things if I hadn't already been suspicious. I mean the Whomping Willow, it's nearly a century old, and Lupin was convinced you had planted it for him, for a werewolf."

Dumbledore opened his mouth and Draco said, "I can prove it. Your bank statements… yeah when you became headmaster, by the rights your bank accounts are public knowledge, I was a little surprised when the goblins let me take a fine tooth comb through your bank statements. You were fairly good at concealing the discrepancies, but not so good that someone who caught things even the Goblins didn't notice in the Malfoy bank statements, wouldn't catch on. The fact that you didn't do a double transfer is stupid on your part by the way. Anyone who had met Mr. Rudolf would have known what you had done."

Draco smiled and said, "Also, not only was my little meeting with Mr. Rudolf recorded magically with a truth finder, but the man is still alive, and thanks to him and my little discovery of your bank statements, I was able to discover you didn't just have dealing with werewolves, but several other, more discreet registered Dark Creatures."

Dumbledore was silent. He seemed to be seeing Draco for the first time. After another minute of silence Snape asked, "Is this true, Albus?"

Dumbledore held his hands out beseechingly and said, "I'm afraid it is."

Harry gasped and Severus looked a bit like he had been slapped. Dumbledore tilted his head and asked, "So you where the anonymous source who gave us the critical information to keep your father behind bars even when the rest of our verdicts were falling through. I always thought it was your mother."

Draco snorted and said, "Don't you know, Mother was in Tuscany for the entire trial, even if she was smart enough to keep her identity hidden, father didn't share his statements and such with her, didn't want her knowing how poor her accounts were holding up."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE PEOPLE WANT ME 2 GO WITH THIS STORY OR I MIGHT STOP HERE! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Okay so I finally figure out what direction I want to go with this story and am excited to say I have started working on it again. Please note that I am not perfect, I am trying to get a Beta Reader and think I might have found one, but that still does not mean we are going to catch every little editing problem, I appreciate constructive criticism but I would appreciate it if you just let my editing problems slide till I have an official Beta Reader for this story. That said, Please REVIEW, I'll give you a cookie if you give me a nice review! _

Draco was pleased with the rooms Severus had shown him to, but he was worried if he had made the right choice letting Harry live in the same rooms, even if he did have a separate bedroom it was still… risky. What if Harry got hungry in the middle of the night and slept walked into his room? Sure the last feeding hadn't hurt, hell it had even kind of felt good, but he was not a walking buffet, and how would being drained of his blood effect his school work?

Draco had kept his thoughts on major lock down, switching from French to Mandarin whenever he suspected Harry was trying to listen in, it wouldn't due for him to reveal any more possible family secrets. Draco had been surprised when the minute he dropped into the bed, still wearing his robes, he fell into a deep slumber, he couldn't even remember the last time he had a proper night's sleep.

Draco woke up to a gentle hand carting through his hair and a sweet, slightly familiar voice whispering softly, "Draco, wake up, your going to miss breakfast if you don't get up and take a shower now."

Draco slowly blinked open his eyes with a wince at the bright morning light, and for a moment he just stared up into those emerald orbs, before he suddenly jerked and shrieked(in a manly Malfoy way), "Potter!"

Harry chuckled as he jumped out of bed and said, "Good your awake, you've still got half an hour till breakfast, but I figured you were the type to spend a lot of time getting ready in the morning, and since you didn't shower last night."

Draco buried his head in his hands and groaned out, "So that wasn't some really fucked up dream? Salazar, the other Slytherins are going to have a fit, their prince is a fucking submissive vampire and he's mated to the boy-who-fucking-lived!"

Harry laughed and said, "Are you always so melodramatic in the mornings? It's kind of cute."

Draco snarled, "Potter, I am not cute!"

Harry only snorted and said, "Oh but you are, and you better get up and get ready."

Draco started getting up, then stopped and snarled, "I'm not bloody submissive! You can't just order me around!"

Suddenly the cheerful smile dropped off of Harry's face and Draco almost regretted his outburst when Harry said seriously, "I know you're not submissive Draco, in fact, I'd be kind of disappointed if you were. You can feel free to order me around if you'd like, if that would make you feel better I wouldn't mind, I just want to make everything as easy for you as possible."

Draco swallowed, because fuck if that wasn't the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him, except maybe his mother. He let out a breath and said in a voice that lacked the venom he was hoping for, "Alright, just so long as we both know who wears the pants in this relationship."

Harry snorted, and Draco was relieved at how fast the happy and cheerful mood had returned to the Gryffindor. Harry got up and said, "I'm going to head up to meet Ron and 'minie, and give them the heads up on the big news. I think they already had an idea of it from last night, but they are probably worried sick because I didn't come back."

Draco nodded and got up, relieved to find a house elf had dropped off his trunk next to a wardrobe that look almost exactly like the one he had at home. He was just heading over to it when Harry paused just inside his door, and without turning around and facing him asked, "Um, do you think.. maybe after dinner we could spend a little time trying to get to know each other? I mean we're supposedly mates but we really don't know anything about each other." When Draco was silent for a long moment, thinking it over, Harry rambled on, "Or, if that makes you uncomfortable maybe we could just work on our homework together, I know Snape just gave out a potions essay."

Draco snorted and said, "Potter, I finished my essay Monday, and I think Severus will notice if you suddenly started sounding like me, but if you really want to I guess I wouldn't mind donating a little bit of my time after dinner to helping you pass potions."

Harry rolled his eyes, and although Draco couldn't see it he knew he had done it, but his tone was playful when he said, "Why, thank you my prince for allowing a peasant such as myself to be blessed with your genius."

Draco smirked and said, "Finally showing the proper respect, Potter, perhaps Severus was wrong and you do have the potential to learn."

Harry snorted and left with a wave over his shoulder. Once Draco was sure Harry was out of earshot he allowed himself a moment to have a mild panic attack. What was his mother going to think? He knew what his father would think, and was glad Lucius was locked up in Azkaban because otherwise he was sure his father would hunt him down and kill him for disgracing the family name like this. Once the initial panic had begun to wane, Draco took a quick shower in the very nice bathroom that him and Harry would share, and spent a good thirty minutes making sure he was just as impeccably dressed and well put together as he always was. By the time he had styled his hair just right, and gotten his robes to fall just so, he had himself perfectly under control and the Malfoy mask was firmly in place.

One last look in the mirror, and Draco lifted his nose with a sniff and headed to the great hall for breakfast, let the other Slytherins try to make some sort of gossip out of this, he would deal with them. He wasn't called the Slytherin Prince for nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry I'm working on the next chapter but I thought I would let everyone know that I HAVE FOUND A BETA READER! YEAH

Alright so the first chapter's edits are in and we are working on the next chapter let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry, what the hell happened?"

Harry sighed, he had been expecting fifty questions, but he had hoped his friends would wait to interrogate him until they were alone, although he should have expected Ron's outburst. Harry pointedly glanced at the many students around them before walking back the way he had come. Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione pinched his arm to keep him silent before grabbing his arm and quickly dragging him so they could catch up to Harry. Harry lead them down several halls before he slipped behind an ancient statue that was so faded it was absolutely impossible to distinguish it's features, the only thing that didn't seem completely weathered away where the intricately carved wings. Behind the statue was a very narrow hallway that you couldn't see unless you were actually in it, the hallway led to a set of stairs that went up to one of the shorter towers. At some point the little room at the top of the stairs must have been used as a secret owlery, because there were ancient owl droppings littering the floor which had long since hardened. He leaned against the only open window as he waited for his two friends to catch up.

When they did finally enter the tower through the trap door Harry had left open, Ron immediately opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could get a single syllable out he winced and with a glare he hissed, "Stop pinching me!"

Hermione ignored him as she turned big worried and assessing eyes on their long time friend as she asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry felt a smile creeping onto his face, but he didn't turn around to face his friends, instead he continued to gaze out the window without really seeing the view. He had decided he was going to do a preemptive strike, and answer some of their more obvious questions before they could hound him, he just wasn't sure he wanted to see their faces when he told them what had happened, he was certain he couldn't handle it if they reacted poorly, "When I was a kid, I was bit by a Vampire. The same vampire apparently fed me its blood, I would have likely turned soon after that if Severus hadn't already perfected a potion that could effectively suppress the blood until I came of age, the only problem is that apparently the potion degenerates if the drinker gets close to an active vampire. Last night the Vampire that turned me came onto the grounds."

Harry chanced a glance at his friends. Ron looked shocked and his eyes were wide, but he didn't show any signs of fear or disgust, which Harry took as a good sign for now. Of course he wasn't completely out of the woods; those reactions might come later once the shock of his statement wore off. Hermione didn't look all to surprised, in fact she had the same expression she often wore secants before she solved some difficult problem or riddle she had been working on. Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped out, "Oh!"

Ron's brows drew together as he looked at her and asked, "what is it Mia?"

Hermione let out a snort and crossed her arms angrily, for some reason every time Ron used that nickname it got her ticked, even though she didn't mind when Harry used it; Harry never did understand women. Hermione sighed and said, "Honestly Ron, I can't believe you haven't put it together already."

Ron crossed his arms as well, obviously not liking Hermione tone and what she was implying. Harry recognized the signs of a quickly approaching row, and quickly did the only think he could think of on short notice that would circumvent the fight, if only for a little while, "Draco's a submissive vampire and apparently we're mates."

Hermione looked faintly surprised, and that calculating look came across her face once more, the one that always made shivers run up and down his spine. Ron looked shocked and horrified as he shouted out, "What!"

Harry winced at the sudden sound, ever since yesterday his senses had been in overdrive, and between the offending odor of the long dried owl droppings, the scent of rain and forest being blown in on the wind, he was already starting to develop a thrumming headache. Ron's sudden shout was twice as loud and painful because of how much Harry was straining just to catch the faint and so distant beat of his mate's heart.

He was a still a little freaked out that Draco was his mate, but he couldn't doubt his instincts which were practically screaming that Draco was his only chance of happiness. He wanted to deny it, to deny that the boy that had made his life hell for so many years was his mate but between his instincts and his senses he couldn't even build up a shred of negative emotion towards the gorgeous blond who smelt so utterly delicious. It didn't help that all of a sudden he was noticing things about his once rival, like this morning when he had gone into Draco's room to wake the blond up, he couldn't help but notice how flawless his skin was and how over the years he had grown out of the sharp angles of his youth. Draco was still petite and was several inches shorter than Harry, but for some reason his arms and legs seemed obscenely long, and he wasn't even sure why that made Draco seem even more appealing.

He was pulled out of his contemplation of what exactly made Draco so appealing all of a sudden when Ron snapped out, "Malfoy? You're telling me that stupid ferret is your 'mate'!"

Harry suddenly bristled, and as he let out a low slightly menacing growl, he felt his fangs length slightly. He felt his anger boil up, how dare he insult his mate right to his face, and how dare he insinuate that Draco wasn't the perfect mate. For a secant he wanted to tear out the boy's throat, but then his brain turned back on and her reminded himself that Ron was his best friend, had been his best friend for many years.

He was still furious, still so angry he wanted to lash out at the red head, but then a thought passed through his mind, this was his fault. He might not have started calling Draco that repulsive nickname which had spread like wildfire and was used by most of the students outside of Slytherin, but if he hadn't laughed when Ron first spat out the nickname, laughed when that imposter had turned his mate into a rodent and proceeded to bounce him against the ground.

Over the years Draco might have initiated a few fights, but they had initiated just as many, and most of the time Harry and his friends were the ones that brought the verbal bouts up to a new level, initiating both physical fights and magic ones. Yes Draco had used vicious words that were intended to press their buttons, but he couldn't remember Draco ever doing anything that might have actually hurt them, not unless they had actually attacked him, in which case it was more a defensive action then one of hate. _Hate._ Harry, who's anger had quickly deflated making his fang retreat as quickly as they had extended, felt a pang of true terror. After all these years of rivalry, it was highly likely Draco hated him. His mate hated him.

Harry must have voiced that last thought out loud because Ron was looking at him with a new mixture of emotions, too many for Harry to decipher even if he was in a good enough mood to try, and Hermione was looking at him with sad eyes as she said, "I don't think Malfoy hates you, he might not like you right now, but you're his mate, give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around. You wouldn't be mates if you both weren't perfect for each other, and Malfoy isn't stupid, he's actually quite sharp, so if he doesn't see how amazing you are now, he will once you spend some time with him."

Harry frowned and wrapped his arms around himself as he asked in a quite, fearful voice, "You're sure he doesn't hate me?"

Hermione bit her lip as she tucked several strands of bushy hair behind her hair, obviously trying to stall long enough to think of a way to answer that question without lying or dashing what little hope her friend had. She was surprised when Ron sighed and said, "Harry, Malfoy might not be my favorite person, in fact he's more like my least favorite, except for Snape of course… anyway what I'm trying to get at is that I might not like Malfoy, but if he really is your mate than there is a much a chance he hates you as you hate him."

Harry instantly snapped out defensively, "I don't hate him! I could never hate him! He's my mate!"

Ron winced and he let out a depressed and slightly exhausted sigh and said, "there's your answer, Draco might not like you presently, but he doesn't hate you, he couldn't, not if your both mates. Couldn't you have picked someone else to be your mate, Harry? I mean he's a Slytherin."

Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look and said, "Honestly Ron, don't you ever pay attention in class. We went over the reasons all behind why magical creatures mate in class, it's not something they choose but something instinctual. Two people can only be mates if they are perfectly compatible for one another, and after Harry, Draco is the most powerful wizard in our class, and although that's one of the biggest factors, the fact is they have to be emotionally and physically compatible. No one else in the world would be half as perfect a match for him."

Ron pouted out his bottom lip and said petulantly, "But he's a Slytherin."

Hermione shook her head, but her lips were twitching up at the edges, of course she turned to face Harry so Ron didn't notice the amusement dancing in her eyes, and asked, "So where will you two be staying? I assume that Dumbledore assigned you both rooms away from the general populace."

Harry smiled nervously at Hermione's welcomes change of subject as he gave a small nod, and was relieved that both of them seemed to be taking this well, Ron seemed a little unsettled but he wasn't freaking out or running away from him. Harry suddenly gave Hermione a considering look and asked, "Hermione, what do you know about Submissive Vampires?"

Hermione smiled as she linked their arms at the elbow and gently pulled Harry towards the exit, and said in a conspirator whisper, "I've got two books in my bag about vampires, they each have a small section on Submissives, not a whole lot is known about them because they are so rare and because their mates tend to be extremely overprotective."

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione's antics as he fell in step on Harry's other side. Hermione smiled and right before they reached the hallway at the bottom of the stairs Hermione pulled a small piece of rolled up parchment to Harry and said, "I did an outline of the most important points, but to really get a grasp for what a submissive vampire is, than you really need to actually read the books yourself, but for now this will give you a basic idea, don't worry about others getting a hold of it, I've already put a few charms on it to prevent anyone reading it without us intentionally allowing them to."

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before they were forced to part so they could squeeze through the hallway and head down to breakfast, hopefully before it ended, they had spent nearly twenty minutes up in the tower. He couldn't keep the growing smile off of his face, his friends seemed to be excepting not only what he was but who his mate was, and apparently his mate couldn't actually hate him, things where definitely looking a lot better than they had forty minutes ago.


	8. Chapter 8

If Draco had not been raised a proper pureblood and a Malfoy to boot, he would have been bristling and snarling right now as his fellow snakes cornered him, not just physically but with words. Since he was a Malfoy he didn't not let the anger hidden deep in his belly effect his thinking process, he could still come out of this situation on top. Draco couldn't help but smirk as he finally decided on one of the many paths open to him in this situation, and the smirk deflated a few of the Slytherins who had just been hoping to get at Draco when he was at his weakest only to discover that Draco wasn't called the Slytherin Prince for nothing. The few who had not deflated fidgeted slightly until finally Theodore snapped out, "You're a bloody Vampire you don't deserve to sit or sleep with the rest of us purebloods, go beg the noble Gryffindors to take your filthy half blood."

Draco laughed and said, "Theodore, I always suspected the reason you tended to be quite was because you didn't want anyone hearing you say something stupid, but it was obviously a waste."

Theodore looked like he didn't know if he should frown at the insult or get angry, or perhaps back down, so instead he stayed silent. Draco nodded and said, "Good, now let's clear the air a bit. First I would like to state that currently I am more of a pureblood than most of you, and if you think differently than I'll do a little spell that will show all of your exact histories and lets see how many of you have muggles or creatures a generation or so back. Pansy love, how bout you do the spell on me just to get the game going."

Pansy narrowed her eyes in mistrust but evidently her curiosity got the better of her and she did the spell, when an enchanted parchment appeared and read out the results they were all astounded to hear that Draco was still considered 98% pureblood. Pansy frowned and asked, "How?"

Draco smirked and said, "That 'creature' that turned me turned out to be a long lost ancient relative, who happened to be the grandson of Salazar Slytherin himself, If I do not belong in Slytherin than none of you do."

That was enough to deter a few more of the other snakes, but there were still some who obviously wanted to see him burn, so he sighed and said, "I'd hoped that you all would have learned by now, that if I go down, you all go down with me, or have you all forgotten my little black book."

Everyone's eyes widened and Pansy gasped out, "Draco, you wouldn't!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "As long as I'm the Slytherin Prince and you are all my loyal subjects, that little black book doesn't exist, but if any of you continue to pull stunts like this, questioning my leadership and in an open hallway no less, where anyone could hear. You're lucky I don't air out a few of the lesser secrets in that little black book in retaliation."

Several of the snakes paled considerably, and Draco gave them a minute to sweat before saying, "But since I am in a forgiving mood, just this once I will let your transgressions pass, but if any of you so much as think of questioning my leadership again, I'll pull any funding you might be receiving for one scheme or another, and make sure that everyone knows every little secret in my little black book."

That was all it took for all the other snakes to fall in line, they all quickly backed up to their respectable positions based on rank. Draco noted that Pansy and Blaise apparently were still the top snakes, he wasn't really surprised since after him they had the most dirt on their fellows and ran more schemes that raked in more money than any other snake. He did note that apparently Theodore had dropped quite a bit in rank which explained why he had tried so hard to overthrow Draco, but Draco wasn't surprised, he had warned Theodore repeatedly that his schemes were poorly thought out and would eventually fall through, it was his own fault he didn't listen.

With all the snakes put back into their proper places Draco lead the way to the great hall. As he took his usual seat, Pansy quickly put together a plate with the best of all of his favorite foods, even going so far as to spread his favorite jam, which he knew Hogwarts had in very short supply, onto his toast. Draco took the plate with a raised eyebrow, and Pansy quickly whispered, "I just want to know that Blaise and I told the others it was a bad idea to try and corner you, especially out in the open. It was crass and we should have done more to prevent it."

Draco delicately cut up a piece of his favorite steak, something he knew Hogwarts couldn't have supplied, and waited for the other shoe to drop. It was obvious that Pansy was trying to butter him up for some reason, and although he enjoyed watching her do anything and everything she could think of to put him in a better mood, he was impatient to know the real reason she was buttering him up, this wasn't the first time someone had tried to overthrow him and she had never gone this far before just to placate him. Finally Blaise snapped, "Pansy, just ask him already, before you ruin his good mood by making him wait."

Pansy flinched, then turned to Draco and said, "Draco, I know this is a bad time to ask but… well you know that Blaise and I have been spending more time together and… since the recent events…"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Yes Pansy, I give you permission, I'm surprised you waited this long to ask. Now I assume you still want to use Tintagel for the wedding so when should I notify the house elves to start preparations."

Pansy let out a high pitch squeal as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and said, "I love you Draco Malfoy!"

It was a bad choice of words on Pansy's part, seeing as she obviously already picked up on the fact that him and Potter were mates, otherwise she would have never dared to ask for his permission to drop their farce of an engagement so that she could marry Blaise. It was also horrible timing, because just as the words left her lips, the Golden Trio walked into the great hall. Draco felt a bit of panic as he saw Harry's fangs lengthen and his eyes seemed to glow. Pansy must have felt Draco tense because she suddenly released him and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened and she quickly stepped away from Draco, and clutched at Blaise's arm. Hermione and Ron were glancing worriedly between Harry and Draco.

When Harry took a menacing step towards the Slytherin's his two friends hesitantly placed hands on his arms. Blaise stepped between Pansy and the others and hissed, "Draco, explain to your mate what's going on before he kills my fiancé before I can even properly propose."

Draco sent Blaise a glare and said, "This is why I swore I would never date outside of my house, every snake knows me and Pansy are practically brother and sister, I shouldn't have to explain all of this, especially not to Potter."

Blaise growled out, "He's your mate; we both know what that means. If you don't take the time to explain these things now, and at least try to make him understand how Slytherin's work, than you are going to be regretting it for a very long time. Also, if he kills Pansy who is going to be willing to go shopping with you?"

Draco glared at Blaise for a moment before barking out, "Crabbe, Goyle, I'll meet you in Potions class, I don't care how much you want to stay and eat more food, you will be there on time."

The two Slytherins didn't even look up from their plates as they continued to fill their faces, but they did not. Draco barely hid his disgust at their lack of manners, they were of course the only snakes that hadn't questioned him or tried to corner him, and although he despised their lack of Slytherin cunning he had to admit he liked knowing that he at least had a few subjects that were truly loyal to him and not just sucking up to him to get what they want. Draco sighed as he glanced down at his plate, he had only managed to get a few bights of the delicious stake and hadn't even gotten a taste of everything else. Draco pushed away from the table, and squaring his shoulders he ignored the stares as he made his way towards Harry Potter, his supposed mate, when he got close he didn't bother telling Harry to follow him as he lead the way out of the great hall and away from prying eyes and ears.

When Draco got to a distance he deemed safe he spun on his heels but before he could say anything Harry said, "Sorry, I over-reacted, I didn't realize that Pansy and Blaise were together."

Draco's eyes widen, and he snapped out, "stay out of my head Potter."

Potter held his hands up and said, "I can hear your thoughts anymore I promise, I just overheard what Blaise said to you, about Pansy being his fiancé."

Draco felt some of his panic dissipate, but just to be careful he continued to switch his thoughts from French to Mandarin. He let out an angry sighed and said, "Look Potter, if we are mates…."

Harry narrowed his eyes and said with a definite and slightly angry edge, "We are."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, since you are my mate, you can't be going all glowing eyes and fangs all the time, I'm a Slytherin and most of all I'm a Malfoy, what will people say if my significant other is snarling and threatening everyone who gets close to me."

Harry snorted and said, "You're worried what people will say when they see my fangs, and not what people will say when they know that I'm your significant other?"

Draco glared and said, "I already know what people are going to say, they're going to think that I'm an evil Slytherin corrupting their golden boy."

Harry's eyes started glowing again in anger and Draco snapped, "Potter, you really need to work on that glowing eye thing, it's freaking me out, and as for what people are going to say, I'm a Slytherin, the worse people think of me the more I can twist it to my advantage, besides, the people I care enough about to actually care what they say aren't the ones who will be saying anything."

Harry nodded his head once and said, "I'll work on the fangs, but it would be better if you at least try to avoid making physical contact with other people until I at least have had some time to adjust to this whole situation."

Draco stared at him for a moment with narrow calculating eyes before saying, "Look, I'll try, but if Pansy or one of the other snakes makes contact, I want you to promise that you won't rip their throats out or anything until you've at least talked with me."

Harry slowly nodded and said, "I guess that's reasonable."

Draco was a bit surprised that Harry was being so easy going, he had been certain this was going to be a huge fight, and as his anger deflated he began to feel a bit awkward, he didn't know what to say to his once rival. After a long silence, where Harry just stared at him, Draco pulled out his pocket watch and said, "Class is going to start soon, I should really head back…"

Harry nodded his understanding and asked nervously, "Are we still one for tonight?" When Draco gave him a strange look he added, "Working on Potion's homework?"

Draco nodded, but his eyes were still narrowed as he said, "Yeah, sure, I got to go."

Draco spun around and quickly and headed back that way he had came, so he didn't see the victorious smirk on Harry's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Potions class was a disaster waiting to happen. All of the Snakes were suddenly terrified to come within two feet of him. Pansy and Blaise still sat next to him, but instead of Pansy sitting right beside him and showering him with praises as she ran his hands over his hair and back, Blaise sat right next to him and kept at least ten inches of space between them. Pansy kept glancing towards Harry, as thought expecting him to suddenly run over and rip her throat out. Even worst, Harry seemed to have even less of an apt for potions as his attention was completely focused on Draco, and in a fit of temper Severus had paired him up with Neville. It was no surprise that their entire cauldron exploded sending a green acid like potion spraying all over those closes to them. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Hermione, ended up having to go to the infirmary and Draco was certain Severus would have given Harry a detention if he weren't so busy trying to clean up the mess before the acid potion could completely destroy all the tables. Draco groaned when Severus asked him to stay and help him clean up, 'as he was the only one competent enough to help.'

As Draco got to work on the potion that would neutralize the acid effects of the atrocity Harry had created and Severus used a wordless containment spell on each individual drop, Severus said hesitantly, "Draco, I know you are probably angry at me for all of this, but I just want to be certain that should you feel the need to talk… about anything, even if you need to talk to me about Potter, I am here to listen with a semi-unbiased ear."

Draco let out a long breath and said, "Severus, you are more of a father to me than Lucius has ever been, you're probably the only person I truly believe has my best interest at heart, and not because I'm a Malfoy, in fact you're the only Slytherin I know who has ever fought head on with my father, the only one who challenged him when you thought I would benefit from it. I might be a little freaked out by the situation, but I can't be angry with you when I know that if the situation were reversed, or if I could go back in time, I would have made the same decision. I'd rather be… alive and a creature, than not."

Severus looked up at him, and although his face was masked of all emotion, Draco knew him to well not to notice the signs of relief and hope, but he also noticed that underneath it all Severus was still worried that he had ruined their relationship. Draco sighed and said, "Now that you mention it, I could use some… advice."

Draco grimaced at the word, but it was the only word that came close to covering what he needed. Severus turned away from him to focus on the potion he was moving with his wand, but Draco still caught the hint of a smile on his face, as he said, "Oh, and what exactly is it you need advice about?"

Draco focused on the potion and after a moment he said carefully, choosing each word with caution, "Blaise informed me that it is in my best interest in the long run to explain to Potter how Slytherin's function, just so that certain misunderstandings can be avoided in the future."

Severus asked, "And what exactly do you need advice on?"

Draco bit his lip and said, "As you've pointed out on numerous occasions, I don't exactly work well with anyone outside of Slytherin."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "You're asking me for advise on how to handle Potter?"

Draco focused on pouring the neutralizing potion into the necessary containers, and after a minute he said, "You might not have much experience with Potter, but you know Gryffindors, you're on friendly terms with a few of them even, I just… I know what to do to push their buttons, know exactly what to say to make them angry, but other than that I really don't know anything about them."

Severus took the first contain from Draco's hands and said, "Draco, I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit."

Draco shook his head and said, "I have no idea how to play nice."

Severus shook his head and said, "Draco, although I am not the best person to ask advice on about relationships, I can tell you that you shouldn't try to change who you are just to make your partner happy. Besides Potter already knows you're a Slytherin, he won't be expecting you to be anything else, but that's not to say that you should go on the way you have in the past, intentionally picking fights with Harry and his friends."

Draco threw his hands up and said, "That's exactly what I'm talking about! I've spent my whole Hogwarts career doing everything I could to get them angry, and Potter might all of a sudden like me because of this whole mate thing, but what happens if his friends still hate me?"

Severus frowned as he poured the neutralizing potion on top of the acid potion, causing steam to rise up with a hiss, and asked in a voice he often used when talking to ignorant first years, "Are you worried that Potter will once again choose his friends over you?"

Draco flinched at the barbed question, but shook his head and said, "I'm not stupid, Severus, I know enough about magical mates to know that Potter wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me, physically or emotionally, and I know that now that we are aware of it, we're more likely to be swayed by it, him more than me if the books are right, but that's not the point." Draco took a deep breath and said, "He might pick me first because of this mate thing, but if we do truly mate we'll spend the rest of our lives together and…"

Draco didn't know how to continue that sentence, but luckily Severus looked at him with the same expression he wore when a potion did something he wasn't expecting, and his voice was hesitant as he asked, "You're worried you are going to ruin his relationship with his friends and you think you might regret it later."

Draco frowned at the choice of words, but nodded. Severus sighed and said, "Draco, you know what to do, you just want someone else to tell you what to do so that they can take the blame if it goes wrong."

Draco snorted and said, "I knew you knew me to well for this to work."

Severus shook his head and asked, "Don't you have a class you are suppose to be in right now?"

Draco glared and said, "What happened to excusing me from classes?"

Severus asked in a sarcastic voice, "Are you accusing me of favoritism?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he put away the last of the ingredients before making his way towards his desk to pick up his bag. He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that he was feeling much better about the whole situation now than he had been during Potion's class.


End file.
